Ai Ai Gasa
by reviee
Summary: We’re so close, yet so distant. When we’re this close, it’s a wonder that you can’t hear my loving thoughts about you. Under the same umbrella, my heart starts beating impossibly fast. SasuSaku! SongFic


**summary: **We're so close, yet so distant. When we're this close, it's a wonder that you can't hear my loving thoughts about you. Under the same umbrella, my heart starts beating impossibly fast. SasuSaku! [SongFic]

**author's note: **This is… my second song fic? LOL. I epic fail at song fics, so don't mind me. Ai Ai Gasa means… love love umbrella? – stares at the translation – yeah. That's right, I think. The song is by Tegomass/Tegomassu. ILOVEYOUMASSU! (;

**dedication: **RACH. RACH. RACH. iloveyou, girl. I made this for you because… because of your current love love situation!

* * *

**A**_i _**A**_i _**Gasa**

**for **_my _LOVE _**rach.**_

* * *

It wouldn't stop raining. The rain poured down on the streets, soaking everything in its wake.

Uchiha Sasuke looked out the window, his eyes having no particular emotion in them whatsoever. Iruka-sensei's lecture bored him, so he resorted to looking out the window. That was the up side to sitting next to the window.

* * *

"_Yamanai ame da ne…" Kimi wa utsumuita._

_Sono kata ga nurenaiyou kasa wo katamuketa._

"_It's an endless rain…" And you looked down._

_So that your shoulder won't get wet, I tilted my umbrella._

* * *

The bell rang. He sighed, standing up to pack his things. He knew that today, because it was pouring so hard, Itachi wouldn't be able to teach him the shuriken technique he had been waiting to learn for so long. He was saddened by the fact.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder, an umbrella in his hand, and walked out of the classroom, not bothering to talk to anyone.

Right before going out the door, he opened his umbrella. The rain poured onto his umbrella, making a nice sound. He had always liked the sound of pounding rain; on his window, his umbrella, anywhere.

"Oh, no!" He heard. "I don't have an umbrella…"

His head inclined unwillingly to see the person who had spoke. His eyes came in contact with bright pink hair, which was getting soaked from the rain, and lively green eyes. She had put her bag over her head so that she wouldn't get _too _soaked.

_Haruno Sakura…_

Without his conscious knowing, he had walked towards her and shielded her with his dark blue umbrella.

* * *

_Kimi wa boku miyage, sukoshi yorisotta ne._

_Egao no mama ude wo daitte. Chiisaku furuete iru._

_You looked up at me; we're cuddled slightly close together, aren't we?_

_Smiling, you held my arm, shaking just a little. _

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…?" She questioned, looking up at me with her emerald orbs.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. "You'll catch a cold, Sakura."

Inside Sakura, she was squealing. Uchiha Sasuke, crush of every girl at the academy, was offering his umbrella to her. _He cares if we catch a cold! Ch'yeahh! _

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him.

"I'll walk you home." He stated, smirking slightly at the blushing soon-to-be-kunoichi.

* * *

_Chanto kyou wa kono omoi wo tsutaerunda_

_Kimi no koto… (kimi no koto) akireru hodo suki ni natta_

_Today, I'll properly tell you these feelings _

_I've come to like you to the extent it's shocking._

* * *

Sasuke had seen Sakura train, had seen her ace all her tests in class. Her intellectual powers were almost better than his. (Never will they be!)

He found she was cute.

During these days he had been watching her silently, he had started feeling his heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest. He wanted to be there with her, and when she smiled, he wanted her to smile at him.

A small blush crept onto his face as she intertwined her arms with his. Usually, he'd shake off all the girls who did that, but today, he felt it was okay; especially since it was Sakura.

"Is it okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her questionably. "What?"

"Is it okay if we're like this?" She shook their entangled arms for emphasis.

"Yeah."

She smiled again, a small blush. This was, after all, Uchiha Sasuke we were talking about. Everyone loved Uchiha Sasuke.

Especially her.

* * *

_Ai ai gasa no naka de_

_Komotta kanjou mo sunao ni tsutaenai mama._

_Owari ni shinai you ni_

_Toori sugiru ame ga sekashiteru_

_Chikatzuita futari no amakoi…_

_Beneath the love love umbrella,_

_Unable to express honestly my confined emotions,_

_So that it doesn't end,_

_The passing rain urges me on,_

_Bringing us close together…_

_Our rain of love._

* * *

They walked in silence, both locked up in their own worlds.

Sakura took a glance at him once every while. Because she was looking at him now like this, and he had offered her his umbrella, she had hope that he actually had feelings for her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His head turned, looking at her. "Hm?"

"I—" Her heart had started pounding loudly… "Oh, nevermind!"

She laughed, hoping it would ease the tension that had built during her 'I'. She couldn't tell him. It would ruin the moment. She should just be grateful that Sasuke had let her under his umbrella.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Sasuke was thinking about his feelings too.

They were so close, yet so distant. When they're this close, it's a wonder that they can't hear each other's loving thoughts. When we're under the same umbrella, my heart starts beating unbelievably fast.

* * *

"_Mou sugu ie da ne…" Kimi wa utsumuita._

_Namae yonde me ga atte mo ienai koto ga aru yo_

"_We'll be home pretty soon…" You looked down._

_Even if I call your name and our eyes meet, there are some things I can't say._

* * *

"Oh, yeah, turn there." With her free arm, she points to the street next to them.

They change course and start walking down that street. Sadness enveloped her eyes as she looked down to the wet ground.

"My house is right there." She points to one a few houses from where they are now. Unconsciously, her arm tightens around his own, bringing his warmth to her.

They arrive, and she's almost to the point where she's crying.

Sasuke lightly, softly, gently, shook off her arm from his. She looked up at him with sad eyes. Sasuke doesn't miss it, nor does he dismiss it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes coated with worry.

"Sasuke-kun," she started, and it makes his heart pound even louder. "Thank you so much for walking me home… I—I… really like you. I want to spend more time with you everyday…"

Sasuke was taken back. So she understood how he felt. "I'm fond of you, too."

She smiled at him. A big, giant grin. "Want to come in until the rain stops? You'll catch a cold!"

"Sure. Let me call my mom, though, okay?"

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house, putting down her things.

"Tadaima, kaasan!" She shouted through the house.

"Oh, welcome home, Sakura-chan. Who's this?" She wiped her hands on her apron and smiled at the black-haired boy.

"Kaasan, meet Uchiha Sasuke-kun! I'm going to marry him one day!"

* * *

_Ashita mo ame ga fure to_

_Negatte shimau boku no kakera mo, uso ja nai koboreta toki._

_I pray that it'll rain tomorrow_

_Because my broken pieces are not lies._

* * *

**author's note: **LOL. I know this is very short compared to my other stuff. But, it doesn't matter, right? It's the thought that counts! Everyone loves short fluff! I freaking love Tegomassu and NewS. You should listen to them! By the way, I didn't put the whole song. I hope you like it, rach!


End file.
